Emily's New Life
by Silver Sky17
Summary: A continuation of where L M Montgomery left off a the end of 'Emily's Quest'. Emily tries to deal with her friends and family as she begins her new life with Teddy. My first ever fanfic read and review please! Chapter 3 now up.
1. A New Future

Note: Emily of New Moon and all its characters and plot belong to L M Montgomery, not me. This is only a fanfic based on Emily and her life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

'The sun is shining and the birds are singing outside my window,' Emily Byrd Starr wrote in there journal one morning. 'It perfectly reflects my mood this morning, so I am revelling in it. I can see the buds blooming in Lofty John's Bush (I persist in calling it that, even if it does belong to me by rights – there are too many fond memories there) and the trees growing up on the Tomorrow Road. In the distance I can see the Disappointed House, the dear friend it is to me.'

Emily put down her pen and turned her face towards her lookout's window in the New Moon farmhouse. But it wasn't the view that had caught her attention; it was the black motorcar coming up the lane. She turned back to her journal to quickly finish her day's entry.

'Teddy is coming; coming to find me. It won't be long be fore he won't have to anymore. We are to marry in the autumn. Finally we can be together happily.'

She stole a glance in her mirror, put a hand up to adjust her hair and then raced out to the garden.

The young man standing at the door of his car surveyed her as she came towards him. She wasn't really pretty, but she had a captivating beauty that caught and held him. Her jet black hair contrasted with her white skin and she was quite slim and tall. Delicate ankles and long lashes that covered her mysterious grey-and-purple eyes.

He himself was very tall, and exceptionally handsome. Dark hair, dark eyes and a small beard that made him look quite grown-up. He dressed with a sophisticated air and looked a little aloof. Though that was to be expected since he had been living in Montreal for a few years.

But he was a Prince Edward Islander to the core and he was back in Blair Water to collect his soon-to-be bride.

Emily threw her arms around Teddy Kent and held him tight.

"I thought you'd never get here!" she said. "I was afraid this was all a dream; it seemed too good to be true!"

"I've pinched myself black and blue, trying to wake up from this dream." He rolled the sleeve or his shirt up, displaying multiple bruises. "I haven't woken myself up yet, so I'm guessing that this is very real."

"It's times like this that it seems that the rainbow gold and the top of the Alpine Path can't be far away."

"'Tisn't at all far, dearest. Look where you are, and me…Well now it's time for me to tell you why I was called back to Montreal so urgently."

"Oh yes you must tell me!" Emily said, clasping Teddy's hands tight with her purple eyes shining.

Both Emily and Teddy were chasing rainbow gold, that seemingly unattainable achievement that is always out of reach. Emily was a writer. Ever since she had been a small girl, she had needed paper and a pen to help her through. It was impossible for her to stop; she would have died instead.

Teddy, on the other hand, was an artist. He had recently received an important letter from the art school where he had studied after leaving Shrewsbury High. He'd had to leave the day after he proposed to her; the day after they had left the past behind them. She'd missed him sorely even though he had only been gone a week.

"Well, you would never believe it, Emily," he said, studying his beloved face, as they stated walking down the Tomorrow Road, "but I've been asked to become a teacher at The School of Design in Montreal. I'll still have time to do my own work, but this means that we'll have a steady income, as well as it being in an area that I enjoy working."

"Oh Teddy, I'm so proud of you! You were right – the rainbow gold isn't far away." Emily paused and sighed. "Though it does mean that we'll have to leave Blair Water, and all this," she said, gesturing at the area around them. "I knew it would have to happen sometime, but it is such a sad occasion."

"But we will be back to visit. Remember the Disappointed House is ours now, so we are welcome here."

"Oh, yes. That was nice of Dean to give us that, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. Especially since he considered me a rival. But we belong there, just us. As I always said, 'Toast and bacon and marmalade'."

Emily laughed. "What naughty little scamps we were then." They stopped as New Moon came into view. Her home, for now. She never had been able to let go of it, but now there was one thing that could drag her away from it. She smiled and looked up at Teddy. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed contentedly. "I love you, Teddy."


	2. Meeting Old Friends

As soon as Teddy had left for Montreal to find out what he was wanted for, Emily had set about planning her big day. There were many friends and relatives that had to be invited and the ceremony had to be arranged.

The first people outside the family that Emily wrote to were Ilse Burnley and Perry Miller. They were childhood chums of both Teddy and herself, and she thought it was their right that they heard first. Perry and Ilse were to be married in a few weeks time, after having a few problems of their own, not the least being Ilse's engagement to Teddy. That affair had been hard for all of them to deal with.

Ilse was a beautiful, fair woman with a fiery temper and a 'God may care' attitude to life. Until the arrival of Emily, Ilse had run wild, and had still until Emily discovered the truth about the death of her mother. After this, her father had the decency to look after her a little better. She had a shining gold mane of hair and brilliant amber eyes that glittered when she was enjoying herself. She had been studying elocution in Montreal and was beginning to make a name for herself.

Perry, on the other hand, was a lawyer – quite a good one. A boy from Stovepipe Town, the expectations of him were rather poor, but he was a determined soul and was trying his hardest to prove everyone wrong. He had twinkling grey eyes and untameable brown curls, and he had a knack for provoking Ilse's temper tantrums. It was proving that their's would be an interesting marriage.

Emily wrote to Ilse, knowing that when he got a chance, Teddy would do the same for Perry. It was unfortunate that Ilse would be married by the time Emily's turn came around, and Emily didn't want anyone but her madcap pal. But she knew that Murray tradition stated that she had to have someone stand up with her, so after much thought, she decided on Jen Strang, an old school friend who had almost always stood by her side.

'It's finally going to happen,' Emily wrote joyously to Ilse. 'I'm finally going to marry Teddy. I'm 'taking you leavings' as dear Aunt Elizabeth kindly puts it, but it's all I've wanted, so I'm happy to get it any way I can. Sadly dearest, you can't be my bridesmaid – you got there first – but you must be there all the same. You and Perry must come down to New Moon and help us plan; we can't have you left out.'

As she waited for Teddy's return and for Jen and Ilse's letters, Emily turned back to her Jimmy-books and to her stories. Writing was her life and she couldn't go for long without writing in her journal for very long.

July 1, 19—

The one thing I've come to loathe about planning this wedding is dealing with all my relatives who are all making requests about things they want done at my wedding. I've a good mind to refuse all of them – soon my wedding will be anything but my own! But thankfully I am a Starr, and that and my stubborn streak hold me apart from the clan. My wedding will be _mine_, as much as I can make it!

The other day, we had a family 'conclave' about my wedding. We gathered in the parlour of New Moon, and I sat there, looking around at all the people who were present. With a twinge of sadness, I remembered that day back in the house at Maywood after father's death, when all my relatives were discussing who I looked like, and where I was to go. They were all here now: Uncle Wallace, Aunt Eva, Uncle Oliver, Aunt Addie, Aunt Ruth ("Sniffing as usual", I thought), dear Cousin Jimmy, sweet Aunt Laura and Aunt Elizabeth. There were a few others here this time though, mainly Uncle Oliver's children, including Cousin Andrew.

It was quite nice to see them all though. When I lived in Maywood, I thought no one would ever care for me, especially after father died. It's been wonderful here, finding that underneath, all my relatives _did_ love me, and making friends that have carried me through. It will be sad to leave them.

…………………………………………….

Very soon Teddy arrived back with his news about Teaching in Montreal, and not long after, Perry and Ilse arrived and there was a glorious celebration before the planning began.


	3. Ilse's Wedding

Ilse had said that she wanted a quiet wedding, so only Emily, Teddy, Dr Burnley and Perry's Aunt Tom were to be present in the small chapel in Charlottetown to witness the union.

Emily was to once again don the harebell blue gauze and ivory taffeta dress that she had worn for Ilse and Teddy's 'wedding that wasn't'. There hadn't been time to make a new one, and Ilse had insisted she wear it.

"You're the only one who's up there with me, and I don't care if it's a dress you've worn before or if it's more expensive than mine. I'm not superstitious either, so if those old cats have a problem, then it's theirs and not mine."

Emily smiled thoughtfully as she hurried around making last minute adjustments. It was to be a small wedding, but it was what her chums were wanting, so it needed to be perfect.

"You'll be a glorious bride, dearest; absolutely gorgeous. You're not planning to disappear this time are you?" she asked her friend.

"No siree, not this time. It's a plain boring wedding for Ilse tomorrow, since there's no men left for me to profess my love to. Only the one I'm getting married to. You will stay with me tonight, won't you darling?"

"Of course. Still afraid you'll stick your tongue out at the minister?"

Ilse chuckled. "Not right now. But I'm sure by tomorrow I will be."

………………………………………

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and everyone began to get ready.

After dressing herself, Emily went to hep Ilse. There was no big fancy tulle or lacy dress this time – only a simple flowing gown of ivory silk that clung to Ilse's slim figure perfectly.

July 7, 19—

The service went off wonderfully. There was only one slip-up – we arrived before the groom! Ilse and I looked at each other and laughed. How typical of Perry to have a lapse of his 'lawyer' manners and etiquette that Ilse worked so hard to teach him. So we were driven back around the corner to wait until we thought they should have arrived.

While we waited I sat looking and listening to the scenery around us. I had a strong urge to write a poem about it, but I decided that I shouldn't. I need to practice exercising restraint, and besides, I've written plenty before. Instead, I found myself studying Ilse, who had fallen unusually quiet.

"What's the matter, Ilse?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, darling. I'm just thinking that in a few hours time, Ilse Burnley won't exist anymore. I really am going to marry Perry." Ilse smiled somewhat sadly.

I smiled and hugged her, although inside I was wondering if I would be thinking that too. I mean, for years I've held onto my name, knowing it made me not completely Murray, and wanting to stand apart from them.

But when I marry Teddy, no longer will I be Emily Starr, but Emily Kent. I don't think it will matter much, because I'll always be a Starr, in my heart and in my soul, and nothing can take that from me.

We waited for a few minutes longer before heading back to the church. Thankfully Perry and Teddy had arrived by this time, so we were able to start the service. It was quite romantic having only a few people present, and I felt that Ilse and Perry were pleased. Ilse's eyes shone and I felt insignificant and young as I followed her out.

As if noticing my discomfort, Teddy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget, darling, it's our turn next."

This statement thrilled me and I instantly began to feel better.

Life is good and the future looks so inviting and promising.


End file.
